The Fox of the Dragons
by Black Dragon 42
Summary: Ryoko is the younger sister of Ryuga, but she hasn't seen him in 10 years. She is now a member of the Face Hunters, as well as an old friend of Ginga's. (This will be explained later.) She is about to be thrown between her feeling for her brother, her new friends and her best friend, that she's starting to fall in love with. Kyoya/OC.
1. Character Profile and Prologue

Character Info

Name: Ryoko

Age: 13

Gender: Female

Family: Ryuga (older brother)

Hair: Waist-length, blood red with chin-length, white bangs that are side swept to the left

Eyes: Pale green eyes

Clothes: Dark green tank top, brown cameo cargo pants with black blader's belt, and knee high, black lace up combat boots; black trench coat with fingerless gloves with a red dragon symbol on the back of both.

Beyblade: Whirlwind Vulpecula (black and red)

* * *

**Prologue**

"No! Big Brother, please don't leave me!" a little girl begged her older brother, clinging to his waist.

Her older brother took her hands off of him and bent down to her level. He brushed her white, side swept bangs away from her tear stained face. Tucking her bangs behind her left ear, he lifted her chin gently to look into her pale green eyes. He gave her a small smile.

"It's alright Ryoko," he soothed in a kind tone. "We'll see each other again."

His little sister sniffled as she tried to stop crying. "Y-You p-promise?" she whimpered.

He gave a smile and nod. "Promise."

She nodded sadly and wrapped her arms around his neck for on last hug. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, probably for the last time for years. Before pulling away, he placed a soft kiss on her head. After which, he stood up, turned around and walked away.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I was lying down on my side behind one of my best friends Kyoya, as he chewed out Benkei and some others about losing. I simply giggled at how scared they were of him.

"But if you faced him Kyoya…" one of them started.

"Yeah! You could crush him with your Leone!" another said. Kyoya's eyes widened at this.

"What was that? How dare you speak the name Leone without my permission!" Kyoya threatened, his tone growing more intimidating.

I giggled again as they flinched at his voice and apologized. Kyoya looked at me out of the corner of his eye and smirked, then turned to the others. "You will be really sorry if you don't man up and take care of this Ginka or whatever his name is!" His smirk only widened as Kyoya cocked his head to the side a bit. "Well then, just do whatever you have to do."

"Y-Yes sir!" they all shouted.

"Hey Benkei," I spoke for the first time. I'm usually quiet, reserved, and keep to myself; but I was curious about the blader they faced. Everyone's eyes were on me, even Kyoya's. "The blader you lost to, did he have orange hair and wear a white scarf?"

Benkei and the others looked shocked at me. "Yeah, but how did you know?" he asked.

"Hm." was my only response, as I lay on my back with my hands behind my head. _'What would he be doing here?'_ I wondered.

"Ryoko," Kyoya said, making me look at him.

Everyone had already left for the day, so it was just the two of us. Kyoya was waiting for me to answer the question that Benkei asked me. I just sighed and looked back to the ceiling.

"I think I know him, but I can't be completely sure that it's him," I finally answered.

Kyoya seemed to think this over before he spoke. "Well, we'll deal with that when it comes."

**The next day at the construction site**

Kyoya lay on his side on a beam, resting his head on his hand. I was leaning against a beam behind him with my arms folded in front of me. We watched as Benkei and the others walked in with Ginga, pushing him into the middle of a large circle. The guys were making comments about him loosing the Face Hunters Hundred bey battle.

I shook my head at them. _'They never shut up. But why is Ginga even here?'_

The guys launched their beys before Ginga even had his out. A younger boy with bright green hair and brown eyes appeared as the beys flew everywhere and told him to run. However, the look on Ginga's face told me that he wasn't going anywhere; which made me smirk. Benkei snapped at the younger boy, making him flinch.

"He's right Kenta, watch," Ginga spoke. "A bey's power doesn't come from attack or stamina."

"What?" Benkei shouted.

"And it doesn't matter how many there are." A blue aura surrounded Ginga that felt overly familiar.

"Let's roll, Storm Pegasus!" Ginga exclaimed as he launched Pegasus. Pegasus wasted no time in sending every bey flying back at the Face Hunters, making them evacuate the site with haste.

I wasn't paying any real attention to anything that was going on around me. I was too focused on staring in shock and confusion at Ginga as he held Pegasus. _'Why does he have Pegasus? That's Ryusei's bey. What the hell is going on!?'_

I was brought out of my raving thoughts by Kyoya's voice saying my name. Meeting his eyes, I saw that he wanted to know if I was alright. I closed my eyes and took a deep, steady breathe to relax the tension in my body. Reopening my eyes to look at Kyoya, I gave a small smile and nodded.

Kyoya's eyes seemed to soften and gave a small smile with a nod of his own. Kyoya only ever smiled at me, and usually when there was no one around. Turning his attention back to Ginga and the young boy Kenta, his eyes hardened again. "Ginga Hagane," he said.

Ginga and Kenta both looked up at him. For a moment, Ginga looked past Kyoya and saw me, but his attention was brought back to Kyoya when he spoke.

"Storm Pegasus, is it?" Kyoya takes out his Leone. "At last, it seems an opponent worthy of me and my Rock Leone has made himself known."

"Who are you?" Ginga demanded as a smirk appeared on Kyoya's face.

"I am Kyoya Tategami. This should be interesting." He laughs. "Until next time, let's go Ryoko." He turns and jumps onto the same beam as me before jumping down to the ground. I followed and turned to leave with him.

"Ryoko!" a voice shouted. We both stopped and turned around to see Ginga standing there with a confused Kenta behind him. "Is it really you Ryoko?"

I just smirked and nodded. "It's good to see you too, Ginga."

"Ryo." I looked at Kyoya as he jerked his head behind him. I nodded to him and turned to Ginga.

"I have to go, but I see you around." I gave him a small wave before turning and running to catch up with Kyoya.


End file.
